Kingdom Hearts: The Barreim Chronicles
by SquallBK
Summary: This chronicle tells the story of a young boy named Barreim, who lives quite an ordinary life. His life becomes not so ordinary when he discovers an ability hidden with himself. This ability takes him to other worlds, where he discovers secrets he did not even know existed...
1. Introduction

Introduction

This chronicle tells the story of a young man named Barreim, from Hollow Bastion. The time line of this story starts from the beginning of Sora's adventures starting in Destiny Islands and beyond at the beginning of Chapter I .

The Xehanort that is referenced in this Chronicle is often referring to Master Xehanort, but whatever form he has taken is completely up to you to imagine.

Constructive criticism and other comments are appreciated, but blatant insults are not appreciated. I'm a laid back person in real life, and I write stories such as these to unwind after work, not to face more stress. Consideration for this would be much appreciated. Thank you.


	2. Prologue

Prologue

"I have had many apprentices in the past. All of them have failed me in this task. You have shown promise, and I expect nothing less than the best from you. Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes, Master Xehanort."

Xehanort and a young, hooded apprentice were speaking in a dark chamber.

"I must have power in numbers before I can reveal myself to my enemies once again. You will be my vessel of destruction. Go to each world and spread darkness. Bend each world and its inhabitants to your will. When you've darkened 10 worlds, return to me at once."

"Yes, my master."

The dark figure left the chamber in silence. Another much taller figure made his appearance, even though he had been in the room the whole time. Xehanort still had his back to this mysterious figure, but without blinking an eye, he said:

"Yen Sid, it has been some time. What brings you here, old friend?"

"You know what brings me here, Xehanort, regardless of how much it pains me."

"You always were too attached to your apprentices, master. That is why you will soon meet your end.

Xehanort quickly leapt from his throne, keyblade summoned, ready to strike Yen Sid full force. Yen Sid quickly blocked the attack by erecting a magical barrier around himself. While he could keep the barrier up, Yen Sid summoned his keyblade. The blade was large in both height and width. It was primarily white with a thin blue line going down the center of the blade. Yen Sid used the blade in his left hand while utilizing his right hand for magical spells.

Xehanort was extremely aggressive and made continuous quick and powerful lunges at Yen Sid,to no avail. Yen Sid continued to block them with magic, while also making several strategic strikes against Xehanort, slowly wearing down his endurance.

"Even for an old man, you are still the Master that trained me. Your years have been kind to you."stated Xehanort.

"Making you a master was one of my greatest failings." said Yen Sid. With that, Yen Sid made a daring but powerful swing against Xehanort. Xehanort took the opportunity to block the attack and used telekinesis to knock Yen Sid to the ground. At a disadvantage and clearly having lost the battle, Yen Sid used his last bit of energy to teleport out of Xehanort's castle.

"Cowardly, as always. I will get you one day, Yen Sid. When I do, you will watch as I tear apart the worlds you have fought so hard to keep at peace!" bellowed Xehanort.

Back in his tower, Yen Sid took some time to catch his breath. King Mickey was there waiting for him.

"Master! Are you alright?" He asked.

"I'll be alright, young Mickey. Please sit down, we have much to discuss."

Mickey took a seat, and Yen Sid told mickey of the events that unfolded at Xehanort's castle.

"So Master Xehanort is planning to use this mysterious hooded guy to spread darkness across the worlds again? We can't let that happen!" exclaimed Mickey.

"Precisely what I was thinking. I must stay here and keep tabs on Xehanort as well as this new apprentice of his. I need you to use your resources at the castle to find the wielder of the Kingdom Key. He will be of great assistance in the troubles ahead."

"Indeed, Master. I will go ahead and fi-"

"No, Mickey. I need you to assign your royal assistants to this matter...I need you for something much more important."

"Of course, Master Yen Sid. What would you have me do?"

"Well..."


End file.
